


Werewolf Facts, Brought to You by an Alpha's Human Mate

by Singing_Siren



Series: Werewolves Are Not Human, A Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent is Part of the Hale Pack, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Animal Instincts, Anthropocentrism, BAMF Stiles, Boyd is Derek's second, Established Relationship, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Werewolf Culture, werewolves are not human!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: The thing that most people don’t realize, despite the overwhelming evidence, is that werewolves are not human. Because of this, they do not act or think like humans. They have different instincts, different cultures and social norms. Stiles’s life was changed when he came to that realization, mostly for the better. Before then, he had been looking at the wolves’ behavior through a human lens, which led to bad times for everybody.So, when new people become aware of the supernatural world, Stiles has a well thought out pamphlet waiting to help with the transition. He even has a numbered list of things that differ from werewolves to humans!
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Werewolves Are Not Human, A Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217645
Comments: 14
Kudos: 271
Collections: Anxiety’s favorite oneshots





	Werewolf Facts, Brought to You by an Alpha's Human Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope y'all enjoy! I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while now. <3

The thing that most people don’t realize, despite the overwhelming evidence, is that werewolves are not human. Because of this, they do not act or think like humans. They have different instincts, different cultures and social norms.

Stiles’s life was changed when he came to that realization, mostly for the better. Before then, he had been looking at the wolves’ behavior through a human lens, which led to bad times for everybody.

So, when new people become aware of the supernatural world, Stiles has a well thought out pamphlet waiting in his room to help with the transition. He even has a numbered list of things that differ from werewolves to humans.

  
  


_ Fact One: Werewolves are very tactile with their pack; non-pack humans see this as cult-like behavior (source: the school rumor mill) _

When given the time and respect, Derek made a wonderful alpha. He cared for his betas and always made sure they got to school on time, even if he had to force them into the Camaro and drive them himself.

Erica groaned from her spot on Boyd’s lap. “Why can’t we just stay home?”

“It  _ is _ a snow day,” Isaac whined from beside her and tugged Scott closer on his lap. “That should mean no school, shouldn’t it?”

Stiles sighed. He shared a long-suffering look with Derek, raised his eyebrows in a prompt for Derek to answer the betas’ questions. When he didn’t, Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Because we have midterms in a month and need all the help we can get,” he said, not for the first time that day.

Lydia scoffed, “We could ace our exams with our eyes closed, you’re just trying to get us out of the house so Derek can buy Christmas presents.”

Jackson’s head came up to stare at Derek from where he had it buried in Lydia’s neck, as she was in his lap to save space.

“Presents?”

Scott poked Lydia’s shoulder and pouted. “Now look what you’ve done.”

Before the ensuing argument could get too out of hand, the Camaro pulled into a parking space. Derek let his forehead hit the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Without thought, Stiles leaned in to bury his face in Derek’s exposed neck and hummed a goodbye. Derek just grunted in reply.

The betas took their time getting out of the car, used to the crowd of students gawking and gossiping about them. They met Allison at the doors to the school and immediately enveloped her in hugs. Stiles watched with a grin as Isaac jumped onto Erica’s back.

They split into groups to walk to their first periods, leaving Stiles with Boyd and Jackson.

Boyd slung an arm around Stiles’ shoulders as they walked. Stiles grabbed the hand on him and pressed it to his neck, letting his eyes flutter as their pack bonds were reaffirmed with a flood of happiness. Jackson whined quietly on his other side, making Stiles smirk. He wrapped himself around Jackson, the same way Jackson did to Derek on the full moon when he thought nobody was looking, arms under Jackson’s arms, forehead on his back, and bodies pressing together firmly.

Stiles felt Jackson slump briefly before straightening with a new sense of pride. He didn’t react more than hitching Stiles higher onto his back for a piggyback ride, despite the silence in the hall around them.

“You think they’d be used to this by now,” Stiled muttered into Jackson’s neck, quiet enough that only his wolves would hear him.

Boyd chuckled.

Later that day, in the cafeteria with Isaac pressed against his side, Stiles asked, “So, what’s the running theory today?”

“The one that I’ve hear the most today is the polyamorous one. As if I’d sleep with Stilinski,” Jackson sneered, fake disgust on his face. Stiles just laughed.

Allison giggled, “I don’t know, I heard you two got pretty cuddly this morning.” 

“I’ve had at least four freshman come up to tell me that Jackson is cheating on me, just today,” Lydia scoffed and flicked her hair back. “As if anyone would cheat on me.”

Isaac laughed into Stiles’ neck. At Lydia and Jackson’s expectant faces, he sighed and lifted his head, acting like it took all the willpower he had. “You two are perfect for each other, seriously.”

Lydia smiled while Jackson pretended not to beam.

“I heard the old theory today,” Scott shoved french fries into his mouth as the table turned to him. “You know, the one where we’re all in a cult? Granted, this time it was a nonviolent, hippy cult, but I think it still counts.”

“I don’t know,” Erica drawled, “Is it really a cult if you don’t ritual sacrifice animals on the full moon?”

Boyd nodded, face blank, and moved to sit on Scott’s lap, causing the pack to burst into laughter.

  
  


_ Fact Two: Werewolves are very picky about the order in which the pack sits and eats; non-pack humans can view this as weird (source: Sheriff Stilinski, aka. Dad) _

The first official dinner with the united pack was chaotic, to say the least. The preparations drove Stiles into a state of frenzied anxiety, until he was covered in flour in the loft’s kitchen at three in the morning. After taking lots of pictures, Isaac helped him into the shower then into Derek’s bed.

When the time finally came to sit down, with all the food on the table and the pack’s phones turned off for no distractions, Stiles was tired and maybe a little bit delirious.

He let Boyd guide him into the seat to the left of Derek’s at the head of the table, barely noting how Boyd took the seat to the right of Derek. He looked at his plate with a watering mouth, but managed to hold off on digging in as the others took their seats, with Isaac at Stiles’s left.

He moved to eat, but Isaac grabbed his hand with a whine. Stiles blinked in surprise but let his fork be taken and set back onto his plate. When he looked up at Isaac, the beta just nodded toward Derek with another soft whine.

The table fell quiet.

Derek cleared his throat and ducked his head, trying to hide the pleased smile he wore. His eyes shined red as he looked up at his pack. He let out a deep rumble that vibrated the glass on the table, but even in Stiles’ beleaguered state he knew it was a happy growl.

Their alpha took a bite of his food and hummed. His eyes found Stiles’, and Stiles couldn’t stop the goofy smile from growing on his face.

Isaac whined again, this time an imploring sound. It snapped Stiles out of his love-filled daze, and he realized that everybody was staring at him. He looked with wide eyes to Isaac, but Isaac just whined again, nodding to Stiles’ plate.

Oh.

Stiles didn’t bother to fight the smile this time as he picked up his fork. He took a bite of his food. Isaac let out a high whine of glee, and Stiles brought his head back up to look at his pack. Derek raised an eyebrow and gestured subtly towards Stiles’ plate questioningly. Stiles just grinned and took another bite, which seemed to please his alpha.

Boyd ate next, then Scott, Erica, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and finally Isaac, following the order of the table, with Stiles as the exception.

Stiles put that thought away as he ate the rest of his meal, laughing at Erica and Isaac’s exaggerated story of the pixie attack. He had mostly forgotten about it until Derek finished his food, dismissing the pack from dinner.

He pulled Scott aside as the rest of the pack cleaned and got ready for a movie night.

“Dude, what was up with that? Is it a wolfy thing?”

Scott frowned. “Erica and Isaac telling the story of the pixie fight like it was life or death? Cause I’m pretty sure that’s a them thing.”

“No,” Stiles huffed, “that’s not it. I’m talking about how we had to wait for Derek to eat first. Is it because he’s the alpha? If so, why did I go next and not Boyd, his Second? I haven’t read anything on this in the books Deaton gave me.”

Scott relaxed. “Oh, that. Yeah, it’s a wolf thing. Or actually, maybe just a pack thing? Derek went first because he’s the alpha, then you as his mate, then Boyd as his second. After that, the order is mostly instinctual. We just know when to eat by ourselves.”

“What about Allison and Lydia? They’re not wolves and don’t have your wolfy instincts.”

Scott’s brow furrowed. “Huh, I don’t know. Maybe they just knew the pattern? Like how when the person to your left eats, you go next?”

Boyd cleared his throat from beside them as he wiped down the table. “Lydia is a banshee in a pack, so the magic inside of her would copy our instincts in this case. Allison likely picked up on the pattern after Scott told her which seat to sit in.”

“But what is the pattern? How do your instincts choose who goes next?” Stiles let Scott drift away to cuddle with Allison in favor of talking with someone who actually knew information.

“The Alpha eats first, then his mate, then his Second. Scott was right about that. Next comes the fighters: Scott as our Enforcer, Erica as our Scout, and Allison as our Hunter. Lydia and Jackson are our tacticians, and Isaac would be what people consider our Omega. He’s the pup of the pack and brings us all together.”

Stiles was stunned. “How do you know all of this?”

Boyd let the silence stretch for a moment, Stiles on the edge of his figurative seat, before he smirked. “Derek gave me a book on it when he chose me as Second. Since I’m Bitten, I don’t have learned tradition to fall back on, so he thought it would help me. Do you want to borrow it?”

“Yes!” Stiles bounced on his toes, excited. “Very much yes!”

Derek chuckled behind Stiles, burying his nose in Stiles’ neck. He let a growl rumble through both of their bodies. “My mate.”

“Your mate,” Stiles hummed, leaning back into Derek’s embrace.

  
  


_ Fact Three: Werewolves use noise to communicate more than words; non-pack humans find the grunting, whining, and growling to be unnerving (source: the Beacon Hills population) _

“Erica, cut that out,” Stiles said distractedly as he read his book. The sounds of the game of tug of war above him were taking his attention away from the properties of Fae magic.

All he got in response was a low but playful growl from Erica and a laughing huff from Scott, the other participant in the distraction.

“If you keep this up, the jacket will rip and neither of you will get to wear it. Also, you’re calling more attention to yourselves than normal.” Stiles glanced up at the rest of the cafeteria, noting the many eyes on their table.

Isaac let out a soft whuffle of amusement from his position draped against Lydia. She turned the page of her novel with a smirk.

The jacket that the two wolves were fighting over fell onto Stiles’ book, and everybody froze, even Jackson who was a couple of yards away. Allison edged slowly away from the table. Isaac whined low in his throat, and Lydia moved one of her hands to his neck to calm him, though her movement was hesitant.

Stiles growled, a near perfect recreation of Derek’s Alpha Growl, and raised his very human eyes toward Erica and Scott. They instinctively lowered their heads and bared their throats with matching whimpers. He grunted his approval.

In one swift movement, Stiles picked up the jacket and handed it to Boyd, who had snuck up behind Stiles while the staredown was happening.

The two chastised wolves whined and moved to sit down normally at the table.

As Stiles went back to his book, he noted that the cafeteria around them had gone quiet. He smirked to himself, knowing his Alpha Growl had done that, making him sound too animalistic to be human. He had practiced for hours with Derek to achieve that.

He hummed, wondering if he’d get a reward from his alpha later.

  
  


_ Fact Four: Posture is very important for werewolves; non-pack humans do not understand this as well as wolves do (source: High School bullies) _

When Stiles was little, he watched hours and hours of nature documentaries. In a way, they prepared him for being in a werewolf pack, as he memorized the intricacies of animal posturing and threat displays. He never thought they’d apply to werewolves, but most of the time they do.

Some movements and postures were universal, like baring your teeth or tensing up, but some required a close eye and a wolfy translator, like direct, unwavering eye contact and lowering your chin but not baring your neck.

Stiles remembered those documentaries now as Isaac made eye contact with Lattimore, an arrogant jock with no self control. The guy had just knocked Boyd’s books out of his hands, and Isaac’s hackles were instantly raised. His shoulders drew inwards, his head jutted out and chin lowered to stare up at Lattimore like he was prey. A low growl started in his chest as he lowered himself slightly into a crouch.

Sensing Isaac’s bond tighten, Boyd put his hand on the back of Isaac’s bare neck. The growl tapered off.

Stiles felt another bond tighten, and before he could stop it, Jackson had lunged at Lattimore, teeth bared and eyes still carefully human. He had slammed the jock into the lockers and tilted Lattimore’s neck so his teeth were almost touching skin. Jackson’s bond was vibrating dangerously, but he was still in control. He was just protecting his alpha’s Second.

“Jackson, enough,” Boyd commanded, a growl at the edge of his voice.

It was enough for Jackson to look back to the pack and see Boyd’s relaxed posture, his straight spine and set shoulders, even the amused glint in his eye. He didn’t see Lattimore as a threat so neither should his pack.

Jackson let Lattimore fall to the floor and moved to stand behind Boyd, still glaring at the jock.

Stiles purposefully let out a rumbling growl, proud of his Second and his betas. Derek would hear about their control later on and insist they for a run to reward it, Stiles was sure.

Boyd smirked silently as Jackson and Isaac puffed out their chests in pride behind him. Allison and Erica watched the crowd disperse, scanning for any threats, their postures rigid. Lydia stepped up to Jackson and nosed at his chin. Scott guarded Stiles from the perceived threat, his soft growl vibrating through the both of them as they pressed together.

  
  


_ Fact Five: Werewolves find scent essential to daily life; humans use scent to a lesser degree (source: Stiles Stilinski, aka. Hale’s Alpha Mate) _

Stiles sighed, faking agitation as his pack pulled at his clothing. He yelped as someone tugged his sweatshirt over his head and hands swarmed the newly uncovered area.

“I know we talked about undressing me without my permission,” he muttered into the cluster of wolves.

Allison giggled from her spot just out of the way. He turned his glare in her direction, leading her to tug at his messy hair and rub her palm across his face. He pouted, then yelped again as a hand found his bare stomach.

“Hey! Watch the goods, guys,” Stiles whined.

Someone snickered from behind him, probably Jackson, Stiles thought.

Very familiar hands cupped his neck, and he hummed, his eyes falling shut. The other wolves whined in a mix of fake disgust and jealousy, but they moved to surround a wide-eyed Allison instead.

“Hey, you,” Stiles sighed, tilting his head back to allow more access at his neck.

Derek dragged his nose along Stiles’ skin, from shoulder to chin, and rested his body against Stiles. His voice was low and gravely as he rumbled, “Hey, you.”

Stiles smirked as Derek huffed in another breath of his scent. “Smell good?”

Derek hummed lowly and grunted out, “Like pack. Like me.”

Isaac moved slowly up to the pair, head down and eyes averted. A whine built up in his throat, the one that no one could resist, and he wiggled his way in between the two with a whimper.

Stiles knew that if he were a wolf he’d be smelling Isaac’s scent, cinnamon and freshly baked goods, judging by the heavy breaths Derek was taking from behind him. He wished he could enjoy scent in the way his wolves did, see the world in spices and savoury sweetness instead of having his human senses, but he took what he could get. 

For now, that would be turning around to hold his pup in his arms with his mate on the other side. It would be smelling Isaac’s natural scent in his shampoo and detergent. It would be feeling Derek’s palm on the back of his neck.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more chapters/facts to this? Let me know what you think!!


End file.
